


Мистер Самоконтроль

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychic Abilities, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Миссия накрылась к хуям, зато Кроуфорду с Шульдихом было охуенно.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини R — NC 2020





	Мистер Самоконтроль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr. Self-Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316704) by [Viridian5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5). 



Шульдих провел рукой по бедру Кроуфорда: и дураку было понятно, где эта рука окажется в итоге.

— Я бы предпочел не доводить до аварии, — произнес Кроуфорд. — И ты, скорее всего, тоже, если бы хоть немного подумал.

На самом деле нифига они не думали — ну, почти. Миссия накрылась к хуям, хотя они выместили злость на своей цели, буквально утопив ее в крови, и теперь обоих вело от адреналина и садизма.

— А я-то думал, ты у нас мистер Самоконтроль, — поддел Шульдих. — И вполне способен справиться с управлением, пока я буду тебе дрочить. Ясно же, что ты сам хочешь – и телепатом быть не нужно.

— Я и вправду мистер Самоконтроль — и подожду до дома. Как и ты. Удача улыбается терпеливым.

— Лучше бы так оно и было. — Шульдих не убрал руку с бедра Кроуфорда, но к ширинке больше не тянулся. И то счастье.

Кроуфорд и вправду сгорал от желания, но дома он собирался раскрутить Шульдиха не просто на дрочку.

Когда они наконец добрались, то вместо спальни Кроуфорд увлек Шульдихак себе в кабинет и смахнул бумаги со стола, зная, что Шульдих оценит драматичный жест, — а также (благодаря предвиденью) что бумаги не перепутаются и в нужное время он сможет быстро привести их в порядок. Шульдих ответил на это смешком, довольным и порочным, сбросил мокасины и жадно поцеловал Кроуфорда, изредка посасывая язык. Кроуфорд ответил с таким же напором и расстегнул его штаны, ничуть не удивившись, когда белья под ними не оказалось. Возбужденный член Шульдиха послушно легв руку, и,когда Кроуфорд принялся наглаживать головку, Шульдих едва не задохнулся от удовольствия. Впрочем, это не помешало ему расстегнуть на Кроуфорде брюки, сдвинуть белье и добраться до члена. Отвлечь Шульдиха, лишить его сноровки и ловкости было почти невозможно — и Кроуфорд очень в нем это ценил.

Шульдих переступил через сползшие до щиколоток штаны, расстегнул блейзер и рубашку. Прервав поцелуй, Кроуфорд не преминул полюбоваться его мускулистой грудью и, убрав руку с члена, отстранился и скомандовал:

— На стол.

Самодовольно улыбаясь, Шульдих запрыгнул на стол, выгнулся и плавно развел длинные ноги, выставляя напоказ истекающий смазкой член и дырку. Выставляя напоказ полную страсти готовность. Это зрелище заставило член Кроуфорда окаменеть от нетерпения.

— Я хочу вставить тебе прямо сейчас, но вряд ли потом ты сможешь ходить. — Хватаясь за последние крохи самоконтроля, Кроуфорд вытащил из ящика стола презерватив и смазку.

— Ты такой заботливый, — промурлыкал с низкой хрипотцой Шульдих.

Кроуфорд смазал пальцы и протолкнул в Шульдиха сразу два, точно зная по опыту, как отыскать у Шульдиха ту самую точку и начиная ее потирать. Издаваемые Шульдихом звуки заставили его сжать свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Он принялся трахатьШульдиха пальцами, еле сдерживаясь от его довольных криков.

— Блядь! Давай уже! —простоналШульдих. — Мать твою, да выеби меня уже!

В других обстоятельствах Кроуфорд помучил бы его еще, заставил бы умолять, но сейчас он и сам слишком сильно хотел, чтобы наслаждаться чужими муками. Вытащив пальцы, он надел презерватив, ухватил Шульдиха за бедра и толкнулся внутрь. Закусив нижнюю губу, Кроуфорд еле сумел подавить низкий стон: как тесно, как туго, как горячо — идеально. В других обстоятельствах он снял бы одежду, чтобы поберечь ее от спермы, но этой ночью он уже заляпал костюм кровью, так что теперь его можно было испохабить вконец. Шульдих обхватил Кроуфорда руками, и тот трахал его жестко и быстро, жадно целуя. Кроуфорд повернул голову Шульдиха, потянув его за волосы, и пососал кожу у основания шеи, испытывая дикое удовольствие от стонов Шульдиха и от того, как тесно он его сжал. Блядь, это было ему просто необходимо!

Кроуфорд надеялся продержаться подольше, но исступленно кончил, едва Шульдих телепатически послал ему ощущения, как это, когда тебя трахают — так хорошо, так глубоко, так приятно… Содрогаясь, Кроуфорд укусил Шульдиха, который кончил сразу после него, и они еще какое-то время двигались, затем остановились. Кроуфорд отпустил Шульдиха, и тот распластался на столе— все еще в расстегнутом блейзере и в рубашке. Его длинные рыжие волосы ореолом разметались вокруг головы, отражая свет, он выглядел затраханным и расхристанным. Наверное, дело было еще и в том, что Кроуфорд из него так и не вышел. Было здорово.

Шульдих вынул из кармана блейзера зажигалку и сигареты, сунул одну из них в рот и зажег, другую передал Кроуфорду. Кроуфорд подался вперед, чтобы подкурить сигарету от пылающего кончика сигареты Шульдиха, и это простое движение одарило обоих вспышкой острых ощущений: бедра снова соприкоснулись, и Кроуфордвнутри Шульдиха тоже задвигался. Кроуфорд курил нечасто, но иногда, после хорошего секса, ему хотелось сигарету.

А еще Шульдих в венке из завитков дыма выглядел очень живописно. Ему шло сжигать вещи.

— Вот это жизнь, —произнес Шульдиха все так же хрипло. — Я с нетерпением жду нового раунда.

И то правда.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
